percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Antaeus's BloodBath: Prologue
Third Person's P.O.V The Base of the Center of Light is gleaming in the sunshine. Its 2500 square kilometers area makes it a very distinguishable feature, even when looked from such a distance. The floating base is accelerating steadily across the city of New York, with its photonic stabilizer on the circular rim of the base. It has been about 3 years after the Center of Light and Dark Circle conflict, and Center of Light base is utterly destroyed. Some went back to Camp Half-Blood, while some decided to stay and help build this humongously huge base. Everything looks normal, and the base is just as dazzling as ever. The thermal cannons are in place, the generators are in place. The C Cube and The Solar Powered Reactor are in place. Josh sat in his room, working on a project. His computer is brand new, with 15 GHz quad core processor, which makes it extremely fast. Josh looked around his room. His bed is a mess, full of clothes, but he is too lazy to do that now. Josh looked at the painting right above the mirror that is behind his computer. Anyways, Josh McLean, the leader, have detected strange readings on Mount St. Helens, which is also known as Mount Edna. Apparently, the half-giant Antaeus has somehow reformed after Percy killed him in The Battle of the Labyrinth. Now, this half-giant has gained mysterious powers. Apparently, he has found a way to develop immunity to air attacks and also as water. This way, he can't even be harmed by anything. This has led to people getting enslaved and beaten by the now so called invincible Antaeus. Antaeus has now ordered people from the underworld to battle to the death, in favor for another chance to live. But not many people do live, since the bloodbath always leave at least 1 person standing in victory, and the aftermath, the whole arena is turned to a pool of blood. Anyways, Antaeus would like all the people that reside around Mount Edna to pick at least 100 contestants to enter to the bloodbath, and 20 people to enter fight to the death arena battles. If there are no volunteers, then the players will be selected randomly, dragged out of their houses in order to honor the games. Every week, one hundred people are forced into the arena, fighting and killing people, trying to survive and come out as the last man standing. Some people, when they see the first kill, they are terrified, and it is this that makes them an easy prey for veteran warriors. Oh wait, did I forgot to mention that there are veteran warriors? Veteran warriors are experienced people in combat who doesn't have any emotion. Such person are called 'numb'. They only live to fight, not fight to live. Most of the time, a veteran warrior would emerge as a victory. Josh turned off the TV screen and rubbed his hands. "We have work to do." Josh muttered, as he readied to head back to Camp Half-Blood. Josh walked towards the brown box and rummaged to find his ISG (Infantry Shield-Generator), and pushed the blue button. In a split second, a nice blue wall of shield covered Josh. Josh's P.O.V I opened the door and walked fast towards the meeting room. I closed my eyes, and pressed my fingers into my head. After a while, I opened my eyes, and just then, Jack Smith appeared beside me, with his weapons sheathed. I waited for the rest to come, while playing on an IPad. It wasn't surfing internet, really. It's just playing a game on an IPad. I really wished that this doesn't attract monsters of some sort, because it would really suck if you just opened an IPad to play and then you are killed by a monster that you didn't know it was there. I fiddled with the ISG, turning up and down the shield intensity. I wouldn't worry about running out of battery much because this ISG is powered with a mini C Cube that has capacity of more than 700 MWh, and the fact that it is charged using sunlight. Just then, Annabeth got here, but we're still waiting for more people. I paced back and forth, bored as Annabeth is playing with her hands, waiting for the briefing. Jack Robson, Adam Mabelle, Jack Smith are going to come, but they take so long. I waited for about 30 minutes until they finally came. I asked them why they took so long, and it's because they don't have any decent transport, and they told me that they are transported here by the wind gods. I waited for a couple more people and there appeared Sarah Cahill, and Adam Sinise. I gestured them to have a seat, and I sat on the highest stool, and I turn off my ISG. "Listen up, people. We have a situation." I told them. "I have been watching Mount Edna for several weeks by now, and here's what we've got." I said, gesturing to the screen while pressing the next button on my presenter. Antaeus's arena came into view, and there's an arena filled with blood of the dead people piling up on the arena. Anyone who had also challenged Antaeus were ended up having their skulls and their spines crushed. "Ooh..." Jack R said. "That's very awful." "It will be a lot more awful in the future if we don't beat Antaeus soon. Now take a look at the following..." I pressed the button on my presenter and a video pops on the screen, showing a one on one battle arena. In this case, a huge woman, probably 7 feet in height is battling a small man that is only 5 feet tall. The woman had a bulky build and well armed with a spear, sword, armor and shield. The man can barely hold a sword, much less wear the armor correctly. The man attacked, and the huge woman simply sidestepped, and slapped the man in the face. Then the most shocking thing happened. The woman dropped her weapons. Why would she drop her weapons in the middle of the fight? Could she be planning for something bigger? It turns out that my assumptions were right. She approached him and slapped him again, followed by a punch to the throat. She punched him at the throat again, until his neck bone broke, severing all the spinal cords from his brain, therefore paralyzing him and he lay motionless as the girl grabbed a dagger from her pocket and stabbed him in the chest. She held his body up high for everyone in the arena to see. People are cheering and jeering at the man. I could hear that one of the people in the crowds say: "You suck! You are not worthy in this arena! You ****!" and so on and so forth. Antaeus rose from his seat. "Thank you for that wonderful battle. Now, anyone would like to go next? Or shall I just pick who's going with who?" I flicked the presenter so it will show the next slide. Apparently, there's no next slide, so we decided to get ready on our quest. I kept the Infantry Shield Generator with me, and we both were transported to Camp Half-Blood with escape pods. In the escape pod, there's a smaller, less resistant version of the ISG. Jack Robson, Jack Smith, Adam Madelle, Annabeth Chase, Sarah Cahill and Adam Sinise took one and stuffed them in their pockets. As soon as the pod hit Camp Half-Blood, the pot burst open, and an inflatable white bag emerges from the bottom, cushioning the fall. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Antaeus's BloodBath